Nostalgia
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Meiko está triste por haber recordado la llegada de los primeros Vocaloid dos, ¿podrá Kaito animarla?


**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, ni Vocaloid o sus personajes me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Aclaraciones: No sabía si poner el rating en K+ o T, así que le puse T por si acaso.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de los Vocaloids, todos dormían excepto cierta mujer de cabello castaño, que miraba con ternura a los niños que jugaban en el parque junto con sus padres. El tan sólo mirarlos le producía una sensación extraña... ¿Nostalgia quizás? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Aún recordaba los comienzos de la famosa Hatsune Miku; y ni que decir de los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine y Megurine Luka. Con el simple hecho de pensar en ello le entran unas enormes ganas de llorar, como una madre viendo a sus hijos independizarse. Sin duda, ésta no era la Sakine Meiko de siempre, ella normalmente reiría y, si acaso, bebería un poco para luego transformar la situación en una fiesta salvaje... O eso es lo que ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

—Seguramente ellos pensarían que me habrían secuestrado los aliens o algo parecido—dijo entre carcajadas, sacando las lágrimas que aguantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Meiko? ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?—preguntó uno de ojos azul oscuro. Meiko volteó para encontrarse con uno de los miembros más maduros del grupo, Shion Kaito; el cual tenía su cabellera humeda, llevaba su pecho al descubierto, con sus pantalones de siempre y una toalla en el hombro. Una imagen que derretiría a cualquiera... Y ella no era una excepción. Limpió sus lágrimas con una velocidad increíble y se acercó a él.

—Hazme el favor y ponte algo de ropa—susurró entrecortada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. El muchacho se quedó algo extrañado, ésto fue debido a que no logró escuchar nada, así que decidió preguntar... Grave error.

—¡No hagas que lo repita, idiota!—gritó a pleno pulmón. Ahora, el sonrojo que tenía se incremento gracias a la pregunta. Cualquiera se enfadaría por una respuesta así... Pero Kaito no. Para él, eso era adorable, le encantaba ver las distintas reacciones y emociones que emitía la peli-castaña, sobretodo si eran provocadas por él. Pero, ahora que recordaba, Meiko estaba llorando hace tan sólo unos momentos, pero, ¿por qué?

—Voy a preparar el desayuno para todos, después del jaleo que hemos montado no tardarán en despertarse—aclaró con un suspiro, emprendiendo camino hacia la cocina. Si había algo que odiaba, era no saber el por qué de las cosas si podía averiguarlas. En un rápido movimiento, la cogió del brazo y acercó mucho su rostro al de ella. Ésto logró que la cara de la de ojos marrones se tornara en un intenso rojo, superando con creces el color del tomate—. ¿¡Qué quieres!?—exclamó muy nerviosa y tartamudeando. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué ella era tan tierna!? Era lo que pensaba Kaito, pero, debía centrarse, además... Ella no era la única ruborizada ahora.

—Yo...—ahora se habían intercambiado los papeles; Kaito era el que más inquieto estaba mientras que, Meiko, era la extrañada y con un pequeño rojo en sus mofletes—Tú... ¿Por qué estabas llorando?—cuestionó apartando un poco su mirada. La joven se tensó ante esas palabras, en su mente buscaba cualquier escusa válida para decirle, sin embargo; no encontraba ninguna.

—Bueno...—hizo una pausa antes de decir nada, tal vez al decir la verdad se reiría de ella—. No es nada... Mejor ve a vestirte ya para comenzar el día—aprovechando la falta de atención del hombre, se zafó del agarre con delicadeza y se encaminó de nuevo a donde tenía pensado ir. Obviamente, el Shion no se quedaría conforme con ésto, no, tenía que averiguarlo sí o sí, sobretodo si se trata de Meiko. Esta vez, cogió sus muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared.

—¿Y si no quiero?—espetó con un tono seductor. La pobre mujer se quedó paralizada, ya no podía articular palabra; jamás, en los años que había convivido con el idiota de Kaito, se había atrevido a hacer éste tipo de cosas—. Si no me dices lo que te ocurre a la cuenta de tres, no dudaré en besarte—estaba de broma ¿verdad? Es decir, él no sería capaz de hacer eso ¿o sí? Desde luego, ella no será la que lo compruebe. Al haber estado pensando, ha perdido casi todo el tiempo que el muchacho le había dado, sus labios y los de él casi estaban unidos.

—¡Espera!—chilló, llamando la atención del chico y, con ello, parando lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Te lo contaré... Pero, promete que no te reirás—él hizo un gesto de negación mientras que la Sakine se preparaba para decírselo.

—Vi a unos niños con sus padres en el parque... Y, de repente, comencé a recordar como vinieron los primeros Vocaloids de Vocaloid dos; me puse nostálgica y ya sabes el resto—explicó tímida. Parecía prácticamente imposible el ver a la fuerte y vivaracha Meiko Sakine de esa forma, pero, si algo sabía él es que aunque sea una borracha un tanto agresiva, tiene un gran corazón y un lado sentimental. Sin más, el de orbes azules la abrazó delicadamente, transmitiendo un aura de seguridad y tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo podría reírme de eso? Es una reacción normal, fuiste como una madre para ellos—contestó con una sonrisa—. Además, te ves más hermosa de lo que eres siendo así de calmada—el de ojos azules tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta, ahora si la había liado, se separó de la castaña un poco y puso sus manos en forma de defensa, esperando el golpe que estaba seguro que le daría... Pero no fue así, mas bien, sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban de forma cálida y dulce. Apartó sus defensas y observó que era Meiko quien lo abrazaba, él le dedicó una sonrisa calmada y correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias—susurró ella. El Shion estaba a punto de decirle un de nada, pero, unos labios chocaron con los suyos de forma lenta y placentera, era más que obvio que se trataba de la única mujer en la habitación.

Mientras tanto, ciertos adolescentes, dos de catorce y una de dieciséis, contemplaban la bonita escena que tenían Kaito y Meiko. Y, para recordarlo, la principal implicada de haberlos estado espiando, Hatsune Miku, estaba grabándolo y, para no levantar sospechas, los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine los distraerían para que la de cabellera agua marina pudiera escapar sin problemas. Definitivamente, los matarían si se llegan a enterar de la grabación, pero valió la pena, así cuando fueran más mayores tendrían un recuerdo de su amor de jóvenes.

* * *

**Bueno, esta vez traigo un one-shot de MeikoxKaito -w- no me culpen, amo esta pareja *-* además, seguro que alguno de vosotros también la ama como yo ):3 además, sus voces juntas son una maravilla *O* tengo muchas razones del por qué me gusta la pareja, pero no terminaría nunca XD**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor :3**

**Nos leemos en otro de mis fics X3**


End file.
